


Кошачьи тропы

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Саске отправляется в кошачью крепость, чтобы Нэкомата обучил его сендзюцу. Наруто, разумеется, увязывается с ним.





	Кошачьи тропы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды WTF Naruto 2019. По мотивам филлера "Энциклопедия Саске".

— И всё-таки, Саске, почему кошки? — полюбопытствовал Наруто, нагоняя шагающего впереди Учиху. — Я думал, если уж ты захочешь освоить сендзюцу, то пойдёшь к змеям, как Орочимару.

Саске пожал плечами, прищурившись из-за бьющих в глаза солнечных лучей, от которых негде было укрыться посреди зелёного луга.

— У меня к нему совсем другое отношение, чем у тебя к Джирайе, — помедлив, ответил он. — Я не хочу идти по его стопам. К тому же после того, как по моей вине погиб Манда, змеи, скорее всего, просто откажутся меня учить. Кошки связаны давним партнёрством с кланом Учиха, у Нэкоматы нет причин для отказа.

— Разве что он до сих пор обижен на то, что мы когда-то сняли отпечаток его лапы, — хихикнул Наруто.

Тень улыбки скользнула по губам Саске, когда он вспомнил давнюю миссию команды семь. Он не стал говорить, что когда-то уже приходил к Нэкомате с требованием научить его сендзюцу и получил отказ. Причиной тому, правда, являлась вовсе не злопамятность Великого Кота или обида на детскую миссию. «Только спокойный и уверенный дух может овладеть сендзюцу, — сказал он тогда. — Потерявшийся бездомный котёнок вроде тебя не пройдёт и первого испытания».

Что ж, сейчас Саске вполне хватало и спокойствия, и уверенности, и свой дом он наконец нашёл. Учиха покосился на беззаботно улыбающегося Наруто. Прошло уже достаточно много времени с тех пор, как они с триумфом вернулись в Коноху, и восстановленная левая рука прижилась как родная, и деревенские сплетники уже не обсуждали на каждом углу их отношения, но Наруто по-прежнему почти не отходил от Саске. С самым честным видом уверял — исключительно потому, что холодная аура Саске отпугивает неадекватных фанатов, охотящихся за автографом героя Конохи. Саске, со своей стороны, считал, что скорее авторитет героя Конохи защищает его, бывшего международного преступника, от злопыхателей, но не спорил. Тем более что сейчас вокруг не было ни фанатов, ни злопыхателей, а Наруто всё равно рядом, и от этого тепло и хорошо, что означало — дело вовсе не в посторонних.

Наруто поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся, закинув руки за голову:

— Долго ещё идти?

Вместо ответа Саске указал на далёкий, но уже отчётливо видимый на вершине холма остроухий силуэт замка, темневший на фоне закатного неба.

— А нас впустят без тех ушек, которые давала бабуля кошек?

— Впустят, — уверенно кивнул Саске. — Мы просто не будем на этот раз действовать тайком.

Пушистые стражи крепости при виде них зафыркали и ощетинились копьями, но услышав имя Учиха, переглянулись и убрали оружие.

— Босс велел доставить вас к нему, если вы появитесь, Учиха-сан, — с сильным някающим акцентом сообщил полосатый кот. — Я провожу.

— Но он ничего не говорил насчёт второго человека, — засомневался белый, искоса поглядывая на Наруто.

— Я ручаюсь за него, — заверил Саске.

Узумаки вдруг засмеялся, вызвав удивлённые взгляды. Саске хотел было уже спросить, в чём дело, но остановился, вспомнив. Ну конечно. Зал приговоров, мрачные и опасливые взгляды старых советников, холодные кольца чакроподавляющих наручников на собственных запястьях и не терпящий возражений тон Наруто: «Я ручаюсь за него!»

Не равноценно, но действительно забавно.

Извилистые улочки кошачьей крепости показались Саске и Наруто намного меньше, чем запомнились в детстве. А может, дело было в сумерках, размывающих и скрадывающих очертания домов. Множество взглядов из темноты — удивлённых, настороженных, внимательных, — следили за двумя шиноби, пока они поднимались наверх вслед за полосатым проводником. 

Замок и расположенные в нём на верхнем этаже покои Нэкоматы были по-прежнему огромны. Сияние холодных голубых огней вдоль стен длинного зала, дальний конец которого терялся в темноте, впечатлило Наруто так же сильно, как в детстве, и Саске с трудом сдерживал усмешку, глядя на него. 

— О… так ты всё же пришёл, — раздался низкий урчащий голос, и гигантская тень гибко потянулась за хрупкими бамбуковыми сёдзи. — Думаешь, на этот раз ты готов?

— Испытай меня и узнаешь, — отозвался Учиха, расслабленно сложив руки на груди.

Вместо ответа за планками сёдзи вспыхнули два алых огня — два сияющих глаза. Светильники погасли, и тяжёлая чёрная тень выметнулась Саске навстречу, а за спиной раздался короткий, удаляющийся вскрик Наруто. Шипение и вой наполнили темноту.

Саске сморгнул, и всё исчезло. Голубое пламя вновь освещало зал, а Наруто стоял за правым плечом.

— Нэкомата, я смог побороть твоё гендзюцу, когда мне было тринадцать, — с лёгкой насмешкой сказал Саске. — Неужели ты думаешь, что не смогу сейчас?

— Для человека, который пришёл постигать кошачьи тропы, ты слишком высокомерен, Учиха Саске.

Нэкомата выбрался наконец из-за сёдзи. Вздохнул, потянулся всем телом, лениво зевнув во всю пасть, и, постукивая длинными когтями по каменному полу, подошёл вплотную к Саске и Наруто, нависая над ними пушистой громадой. Пару минут он внимательно разглядывал обоих шиноби, потом задумчиво протянул:

— Ну… на этот раз, может, что-нибудь и выйдет. Если, конечно, ты готов поставить на карту свою жизнь, чтобы получить часть великой кошачьей силы.

Самомнения Нэкомате явно было не занимать, но Наруто всё равно покосился на Саске с лёгкой тревогой. 

— Давно готов, — отозвался тот, не раздумывая. Конечно, иного ответа не стоило и ждать.

Нэкомата взмахнул одним из хвостов, и перед двумя шиноби с шелестом расстелился длинный свиток.

— Это контракт на двусторонний призыв. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Саске кивнул и, опустившись на одно колено, прикусил палец, чтобы вывести кровью иероглиф своего имени.

— Смотрю, вы не пользуетесь популярностью, даттебайо, — заметил Наруто, разглядывая несколько строчек справа от подписи Саске. 

Нэкомата фыркнул:

— Скорее, это вы не пользуетесь популярностью у нас — какой умный кот захочет тратить время на человеческие проблемы?

— Что дальше? — с ноткой нетерпения оборвал Саске зарождающийся спор.

Коснувшись носом свежей подписи, Нэкомата удовлетворённо мурлыкнул:

— Судя по твоему решительному виду, откладывать незачем. В таком случае, отправляйся прямо сейчас.

Он обдал Саске горячим дыханием, от которого зашевелились волосы. Вокруг потемнело.

— Это не иллюзия, котёнок, — донёсся до Саске голос Кота. — Шаринган тебе не поможет.

Саске сразу же убедился в этом — даже риннеган не смог развеять окутавшую его странную тьму. Воздух вокруг стал тёплым и густым, как молоко; Саске обвёл вокруг себя руками, ни на что не наткнулся и шагнул вперёд. Ещё раз и ещё — и под ногами неизменно оказывалась ровная надёжная ступенька. Медленно и настороженно Саске двинулся вперёд по этой бесконечной лестнице. Несмотря на то, что ему доводилось в своё время ощущать ужас слепоты, сейчас темнота почему-то совсем не пугала. Он с любопытством прислушивался к запахам, звукам, которых было великое множество, и которые только ещё больше запутывали попытки определить, где он оказался. То и дело мимо пробегали неведомые пушистые создания, касавшиеся меховым боком то ног, то ладоней, а иногда и плеча. Пару раз Саске пытался поймать их, но те вежливо-неумолимо ускользали из-под пальцев, словно он был не сильнейшим шиноби, а семилетним мальчишкой, захотевшим погладить дворового кота. Они шли бесшумно, но всё же постепенно Саске начал ощущать их шаги, не слухом, а чем-то иным, неведомо-глубинным. Слух же его улавливал бесчисленное множество звуков — шорох струящейся воды и звонкую капель, шум деревьев и звон стали, сладкую тяжесть слитного дыхания и перестук катящихся камней… Потом появились голоса, которые обращались к нему на разных языках, с разными интонациями, назойливо лезли в уши, и Саске с раздражением подумал, что всё-таки попался в какую-то высокоуровневую иллюзию вроде Изанами. Кто бы мог подумать, что коты владеют такими техниками!   
Тогда, в детстве, Нэкомата играл с ними, как с глупыми мышатами.

— Саске, — негромко позвал женский голос, в котором слышалась улыбка. Учиха вздрогнул, мгновенно узнав его даже спустя годы. — Как ты вырос!

— Неплохо справился, младший братец, — одобрительно заметил ещё один голос, и Саске отчаянно распахнул глаза, протягивая руки наугад.

Даже если эти голоса — ловушка иллюзии, в эту секунду он готов был шагнуть в неё без колебаний.

— Где вы? Мама! Итачи! Вы видите меня? Где вы?

— Не сходи с тропы, — в голосе Микото прозвучала нежная тревога, от которой в горле застрял комок. — Тебе в другую сторону.

— Мама…

— Мы рады, что у тебя всё хорошо, — засмеялась она и больше не отзывалась, как и Итачи, сколько бы Саске ни звал их.

Очередной пушистый прохожий потёрся о его колени и подтолкнул идти дальше. Сглотнув невыплаканные слёзы, Саске взял себя в руки и зашагал по невидимой тропе. Он больше не вслушивался и всё ускорял шаг, пока вдруг по привыкшим к тьме глазам не полоснул синий свет факелов.

Он снова стоял в зале перед Нэкоматой. Не удержавшись, Саске бросил взгляд назад, но там, конечно, ничего не было.

Наруто, для которого всё выглядело так, словно Саске неожиданно растворился в воздухе и почти сразу появился снова, изумлённо распахнул глаза.

— Вау, так это и есть кошачий режим отшельника? Это выглядит так ми-ило, даттебайо! — он расхохотался.

Нахмурившись, Саске обвёл пальцами лицо, не ощутил ничего необычного, взъерошил волосы — и замер. «Ох, нет, только не это!»

— Тебе так идут ушки и хвост, нэко-чан! — кое-как выдавил Наруто и снова согнулся пополам в приступе хохота.

«Убью», — мысленно посулил Саске, вызвав новый взрыв смеха, и обернулся к Нэкомате.

— Это переходная стадия, котёнок, — усмешливо сощурился тот. — Как только ты освоишь сендзюцу полностью, они исчезнут. Сейчас ты застрял на половине пути, который должен был пройти до конца.

— Что я должен сделать? — мрачно поинтересовался Саске. — И эта тропа… Где я был?

— Разве ты не помнишь, что кошки умеют ходить между мирами? Ты был на Грани. Немногие способны туда попасть живыми, ещё меньше могут вернуться. Каждый котёнок переходит во взрослую жизнь через Грань, чтобы осознать своё «я» и свою силу.

Наруто, отсмеявшись, с интересом наблюдал, как нервно извивается длинный чёрный хвост за спиной Саске. Ужасно хотелось дёрнуть, но пока что Наруто сдерживался.

— Так значит, это правда, — прошептал Саске. — Это были они! Я их слышал!

— Даже если сумеешь постичь искусство сендзюцу — ты не станешь настоящим котом. Второй раз Грань откроется тебе только в смерти, — предупредил Нэкомата.

— Я понял, — холодно отозвался Саске, взяв себя в руки. — Как мне закончить переход?

— Хватит с тебя пока. — Нэкомата зевнул. — Тренировки начнутся завтра. Можете идти, вас проводят и накормят.

С этими словами он прошествовал за сёдзи на свою лежанку и улёгся там, свернувшись клубком.  
Саске выругался, зло взмахнув хвостом, и первым направился к двери. Белый кот, ждавший у порога, посмотрел на него с весёлым интересом (что не улучшило настроения Саске) и повёл их за собой.

* * *

— Знаешь что, Саске? Ты везучий гад, тебайо, — с чувством сказал Наруто, вспоминая время, проведённое на Мьёбокузане. Ночлег на полу или на листьях, личинок и червяков на ужин, крепкую дубовую палку жабьего старика…

Везучий гад Учиха ухмыльнулся, лениво взмахнув хвостом, устроился поудобнее на мягких подушках и налил себе тёплого молока из кувшина.

— Ну почему я не пошёл к кошкам! — взвыл Наруто, падая в подушки рядом с ним.

— Разум — не твоя сильная сторона, — снисходительно протянул Саске.

Наруто покосился на его хвост, лежавший заманчиво близко, и вздохнул. Нет, ну Саске же сам напросился!

Убрать хвост Саске не успел — Наруто поймал его за самый кончик и с наслаждением дёрнул. И, разумеется, тут же получил кулаком под рёбра.

— Разве тебя не учили, что дёргать кошек за хвосты нехорошо?

— Не учили, — ухмыльнулся Наруто, и Саске неуловимо быстрым движением перекатился и подмял его под себя.

— Придётся поучить.

Некоторое время они барахтались в подушках, обмениваясь тычками и пинками, но этого было мало, и в конце концов они не сговариваясь отпустили друг друга.

Тренировочный полигон начинался прямо за домом, который им отвели — удобно.

Наруто остановился ненадолго, прикрыв глаза, вбирая в себя тёплую ясную ночь во всей её полноте. Веки окрасились оранжевым. Ощущение Саске рядом стало ещё более осязаемым и сильным, и когда Учиха напал, целясь в горло, Наруто без труда перехватил удар, не открывая глаз.

Саске отпрянул, закрывая своё сознание. Привычно кольнуло где-то под сердцем — они каждый раз делали так, когда сходились в спарринге, чтобы схватка была честной, и каждый раз Наруто охватывал страх, что это насовсем. Что гордый и независимый Учиха откажется снова открывать ему свою душу. Он знал, что эти страхи беспочвенны — Саске делал всё до конца и безоглядно, в том числе и доверял. Но всё же…

Учиха не дал ему слишком долго терзаться, атаковав снова. Увернувшись от подсечки, Наруто перехватил его запястье, дёрнул, но Саске вывернулся и отскочил. Его хвост напряжённо выгибался, ушки стояли торчком, и весь он был настолько похож на взъерошенного породистого кота, защищающего территорию, что Наруто не удержался и снова рассмеялся.

Глаза Учихи блеснули в темноте, и он метнулся вперёд. На этот раз Наруто с трудом увернулся, избегнув удара только благодаря режиму отшельника. Но прежде, чем он успел ударить в ответ, Саске обошёл его неуловимо текучим движением, и в следующую секунду Наруто отлетел шагов на пять и покатился по утоптанной земле. Кувыркнувшись, он вскочил на ноги.

Даже в незавершённом режиме отшельника сила и скорость Саске стали намного выше — а ведь он ещё не использовал шаринган. Скоро они сцепились намертво и покатились по земле, и Саске сердито шипел, когда его хвост придавливало, яростно извивался, пытаясь вырваться. Наруто прижал его руки к земле и уткнулся носом в шею. А потом укусил — Саске под ним резко вздохнул и выгнулся, запрокинув голову. Он оказался очень чувствительным к укусам, о чём Наруто узнал лишь недавно и до сих пор наслаждался этим открытием. И уже предвкушал, сколько ещё таких открытий ждёт его впереди. До сих пор он знал о Саске только самое главное, но теперь у него будет время, чтобы докопаться до самых мелких деталей.

Наруто приподнялся на локте и прихватил зубами острый кончик кошачьего уха, не больно, но ощутимо, нетерпеливыми рывками стаскивая одежду сначала с себя, а потом и с Саске. Тот обжёг его возмущением, но на поцелуй ответил охотно и жарко, а потом оттолкнул и перевернулся на живот. Распушившийся хвост вскинулся вверх, и Наруто тяжело сглотнул.

— Знаешь, я не против, если ты в этой форме останешься насовсем, — хрипло сообщил он и притянул Саске к себе за бёдра.

— Выпроси у Кьюби лисьи уши и хвост, чтобы соответствовать.

Наруто рассмеялся. Провёл ладонью по спине Саске, неприкрыто восхищаясь её изгибом, погладил хвост и, облизнув кончики пальцев, потёр нежное чувствительное местечко под ним. Саске нетерпеливо застонал, подаваясь назад. Наруто позволил себе насладиться его желанием ещё немного, а потом плавно толкнулся вперёд. Мысленный барьер между ними вновь рухнул, и Наруто ощущал, вбирал все мысли и эмоции Саске столь же отчаянно-жадно, как и тот — его. Он не знал, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь насытиться этим восхитительным чувством осознания, что Саске с ним, принадлежит ему. Позволяет быть так близко, сжимать его в объятиях, ласкать до срывающихся стонов и бессвязного шёпота. Сендзюцу обострило их чувства до предела, до боли, и секс, идеально вписанный в картину полуночного мира, казался почти мистическим ритуалом, сплавляющим их воедино. Но это было не страшно — всего лишь безумно желанно и долгожданно.

Наруто обхватил ладонями плечи Саске, притягивая его к себе, скользнул губами между лопаток, собирая с кожи солёную влагу. И вновь прикусил острое треугольное ушко. Хвост обвился вокруг его пояса, щекотно пушистый. Саске напряжённо изогнулся в объятиях, безмолвно потребовал ускориться, и ослепительная волна его наслаждения захлестнула Наруто, утягивая за собой.

Он пришёл в себя спустя несколько минут, когда эйфория схлынула, оставив после себя чистое чувство любви, безраздельно соединившейся в их сознаниях. Тело к телу, объятия и одинаковый ритм дыхания, прядь волос, щекочущая щёку; Наруто мог бы лежать так вечно, наслаждаясь окутывающей его нежностью с тёплой насмешливой ноткой, исходящей от Саске. Но над травой зашелестел холодный ветер, и пришлось встать, чтобы одеться.

— Ну что, идём? — застегнув куртку, Наруто выжидательно взглянул на Саске.

— Иди, — отмахнулся тот. — Я хочу ещё немного прогуляться.

Наруто удивлённо посмотрел на него, но от Саске исходили только безмятежное спокойствие и удовлетворение, поэтому он кивнул.

Саске дождался, пока он скроется за углом дома, поднялся и стал одеваться. Он порадовался, что удалось скрыть горечь, засевшую внутри маленькой, но болезненной занозой, прикосновение смерти, которое не удалось смыть даже недавним жарким ласкам.

Наруто обязательно узнает об этом. Просто не сейчас.

Саске обошёл полигон по дальнему краю и углубился в лес. Высоко над головой пронзительно и протяжно пели ночные птицы, под ногами бесшумно проминались листья и травы. Бесшумно для человека, но не для кота. Обострённый переходным состоянием слух улавливал тысячи звуков, незаметных и неважных ранее, и Саске с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не закрыть ладонями дёргающиеся на каждый шорох кошачьи ушки. Только благодаря этому он и уловил неуместный, слишком громкий шелест листвы, словно что-то огромное ворочалось в ветвях.

А потом оно спрыгнуло вниз, прямо на лёгкую добычу, какой представлялся расслабленный молодой человек — будь он хоть трижды шиноби. В призрачном лунном свете сверкнули острые когти.

Саске ускользнул от атаки в последний момент и взбежал на ближайшее дерево, цепляясь за ствол чакрой. Ошмётки коры брызнули в стороны под кривыми ножами когтей, чудом не зацепивших его сандалии. Разочарованное урчание вызвало у Саске усмешку:

— Слишком самонадеянно, Нэкомата.

В ответ снизу жутковато блеснули огромные глаза с узким, как лезвие катаны, вертикальным зрачком. Кот прыгнул, и Саске едва успел соскочить с ветки прежде, чем на неё обрушился удар тяжёлой лапы.

— Я рад, что не ошибся в тебе, — мурлыкнул Нэкомата, пока Учиха затаился в тени. — Говорят, человеческие дети любят играть в кошки-мышки?

— Только я уже давно не ребёнок, — возразил Саске и длинным прыжком ушёл от очередного удара.

— Если ты так думаешь — значит, ты ещё более самонадеян, чем я, — пушистый хвост, отливающий серебром в лунном свете, преградил ему путь.

Послав волну чакры в ноги, Саске высоко подпрыгнул, и когтистая лапа поймала его в воздухе. Схватившись за неё, он извернулся и взбежал до самого плеча Кота, увернулся от лязгнувших совсем рядом клыков. Нэкомата закрутился, пытаясь сбросить его с себя, как назойливую блоху. Мелькнула мысль воспользоваться катоном, но Саске отбросил её. Нет, то, что началось, как игра, пусть ею и останется. 

Избегнув очередной подсечки хвоста, он сложил печати. Нэкомата содрогнулся всем телом, когда его лапы погрузились в землю, но устоял. Его хвосты окутались сияющими молниями и с грохотом ударились оземь, разметав в клочья примитивную ловушку. Но за то время, пока Кот был скован техникой, Саске успел перескочить с его широкой спины на ближайшее дерево и раскинуть в разные стороны сюрикены с лесками. Одно резкое движение — и Нэкомата рухнул наземь со связанными лапами и хвостами.

— Излюбленная техника клана Учиха, — фыркнул он. — Другого я и не ожидал. Хотя твой брат в своё время не удовольствовался этим и бился до тех пор, пока не заставил меня сдаться.

Помрачнев, Саске спустился и остановился рядом с ним. Забывшаяся было в схватке горечь снова растеклась внутри, заныла привычной, но от того не более приятной, тоскливой болью. Нэкомата перевернулся, без труда разорвав лески, и устроился на боку, обернувшись хвостами и изучая Учиху внимательным взглядом.

— Они сказали, что я неплохо справился, — неожиданно для себя поделился Саске, опустившись на землю возле пушистой лапы. — Что рады за меня.

— Не веришь им?

— Я же ошибался, — с горечью прошептал он. — Я ошибался на каждом шагу.

— Я помню твоего брата в нашу последнюю встречу, — помолчав, произнёс Нэкомата. — Тогда он велел мне сражаться с тобой в полную силу. Но не учёл одного — для нас играть всерьёз с маленькими слепыми котятами позор и бесчестье.

— Итачи взял на себя позор и бесчестье ради меня.

— Если бы он поступал правильно — он не стал бы играть с тобой всерьёз.

Нэкомата взмахнул одним из хвостов и укрыл им Саске с головой. Тот недовольно фыркнул.

— На Грани нет места лжи, — продолжил Нэкомата. — Твой брат сказал то, что думал. А в остальном тебе лучше разбираться тогда, когда эта рана затянется.

— Не думаю, что это возможно.

— Не думай, — согласился Кот. — Твоя бестолковая лягушка тоже не думает, но всё делает правильно. Это тоже путь.

Саске удивлённо поднял бровь, но потом сообразил, о ком речь, и неожиданно для себя негромко рассмеялся.

Нэкомата довольно прищурился, слушая его смех.

Уже начало светать, когда Саске вернулся в домик. Бесшумно разделся и лёг, сдвинув к стенке безмятежно дрыхнущего Наруто.

— Мм… где тебя носило? — сонно пробормотал тот, подкатившись ближе.

Не утруждая себя ответом вслух, Саске прикоснулся к его сознанию своим, показав и тренировку, и разговор с Нэкоматой, а заодно и воспоминания о том месте, которое кошки называли Гранью. Наруто вздохнул и уткнулся в его плечо, поцеловал не глядя. Тёплая волна его чувств шёлком прошлась по телу.

— Спи, бестолковая лягушка, — тихо усмехнулся Саске.

— Чего? Кто? — Наруто так возмутился, что даже приоткрыл один глаз. — Да ты сам…

Саске сгрёб его в охапку и заткнул все протесты поцелуем.

* * *

Расслабиться и погрузиться в медитацию мешал хвост. Эта сволочь совершенно не поддавалась контролю. Хвост словно жил отдельной от Саске, но чётко ощущаемой жизнью — он покачивался из стороны в сторону, когда Саске старался очистить сознание, рывками дёргался, когда он был раздражён, и вскидывался, дрожа, когда в поле зрения появлялся Наруто. Саске в своё время идеально контролировал проклятую печать, управлял силой Аматерасу и Сусаноо, но вот обуздать всего-навсего хвост не получалось, как он ни старался. Это сбивало с толку и злило.

— Ты слишком эмоционален, котёнок, — посмеивался Нэкомата. — Спокойного и уверенного духа как не было, так и нет. Но ты можешь оставить себе переходную форму, в конце концов, ею тоже немногим удавалось овладеть, так что ты неплохо справился.

Саске вздрогнул — последние слова полоснули, точно кунай. «Неплохо справился, младший братец», — эхом отозвались внутри слова Итачи.

— Я полностью контролирую все свои чувства и эмоции, — процедил он. — Так какого чёрта он не слушается?

— Потому что кипящее молоко не остынет, если его просто накрыть крышкой, — мурлыкнул Великий Кот. — Удачи.

И исчез, словно его и не было. Саске выругался — это означало, что на сегодня тренировка закончена, и если продолжать, то в одиночку. Он прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на поиске Наруто. Прошло совсем немного времени, а ментальная связь уже стала удобной привычкой. И даже с ней освоиться и свыкнуться было проще, чем с хвостом!

Узумаки откликнулся мгновенно, и Саске направился к нему на берег реки за полигоном. Наруто валялся в траве на самом солнцепеке, читал какую-то книгу, и от него исходило чувство тёплой светлой печали.

— Книга Джирайи? — даже не глядя, догадался Учиха.

— Здесь всё напоминает о нём, — Наруто улыбнулся непривычно коротко и серьёзно. — Я просто, ну знаешь, немного скучаю.

«Знаю, — Саске закусил губу, и внутри всколыхнулась глухая холодная тоска по семье. — Я знаю».

— Нет, не так, — покачал головой Наруто. — То есть, я хотел бы, чтобы он вернулся, но… Знаешь, эро-сеннин говорил, что настоящее бессмертие совсем не такое, какое пытались найти Орочимару, Мадара и все прочие. От такого бессмертия душа износится, как старая тряпка, говорил он. По-настоящему бессмертен тот, кто уйдёт в свой срок в Чистый Мир, но всё равно останется на земле в своих делах. Правда, не так-то просто было понять, что это значит, когда он вещал в обнимку с девицами, то и дело прерываясь на сакэ. — Он засмеялся и провёл пальцем по страницам книги. — Но потом, когда его не стало… Ирука-сенсей напомнил мне об этом, и я понял. Эро-сеннин ушёл, но он со мной, когда я читаю его книжки, когда кручу расенган, когда ищу ответы на вопросы, которые искал он. Пока жив я, его ученик, он тоже будет жить. А когда я научу своих учеников его техникам, он будет жить и с ними.

— Хм, — исчерпывающе отозвался Саске. Думал он, впрочем, по этому поводу намного больше, чем сказал, и Наруто вслушивался в его мысли, забавно склонив голову набок и прищурившись. 

— Ты неправ, — уверенно возразил он. — Это только кажется, что разрушение запоминается сильнее и живёт дольше. Неужели ты правда до сих пор считаешь, что это оно даёт тебе силу?

Саске покачал головой и невольно вспомнил бой против Кабуто плечом к плечу с Итачи. Одно маленькое, незначительное детское воспоминание, которое чудом сохранилось в его памяти после всех тех лет ненависти и отчаяния, помогло им победить, перевоплотившись в тактику. Словно всё вернулось на круги своя… Только выше. Он запрокинул голову, почти воочию видя эту спираль.

Чёртов хвост самовольно потянулся к Наруто и обвил его запястье. Саске только вздохнул.

— Слушай, Наруто… Как тебе удавалось добиться полной неподвижности тела в тренировках?

Узумаки изумлённо взглянул на него. Потом на хвост. И расплылся в довольной ухмылке:

— Не скажу!

Саске фыркнул.

Воистину, всё возвращается на круги своя.

* * *

На следующий день пошёл ливень, затянувшийся до самого вечера. Нэкомата отказался от тренировок, заявив, что у него есть другие дела, помимо возни с человеческими котятами, но Саске подозревал, что он просто не захотел мочить шерсть под дождём, и все его «дела» заключаются в том, чтобы проспать весь день на своей лежанке. Вслух он этого, конечно, говорить не стал и отправился на полигон в одиночку.

Через некоторое время Саске понял, почему кошки не любят дождь, и почему Нэкомата не пожелал вылезать из-под крыши. Его чувствительные кошачьи ушки быстро замёрзли, и их кончики начало больно покалывать, хвост напитался водой и болтался за спиной тяжёлым грузом. Саске никогда не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, как погода вокруг, но сейчас ему хотелось съёжиться и забиться в тепло, и даже огненная чакра помогала слабо. Тем не менее, он проторчал на полигоне до полудня, параллельно размышляя. Он думал об Итачи и о словах Нэкоматы, и о том, что рассказал ему вчера Наруто. Уйти из этого мира… и всё же остаться в нём навсегда. Итачи жил теперь в нём, глупо было отрицать это. Клан Учиха жил в Саске, вся кровь, текущая в его жилах, была кровью Учиха, и он всегда ощущал свою принадлежность им. Узы крови — узы отчаяния, боли и жажды мести, тянущие его за собой, так он всегда воспринимал их. Но Джирайя-сеннин научил Наруто видеть иначе. И если посмотреть так же...

Усмехнувшись своим сумбурным мыслям, Саске направился к дому.

— Ты выглядишь, как мокрый несчастный котик, — сообщил Наруто с лёгким восхищением в голосе, когда он перешагнул порог.

Одарив его холодным пренебрежительным взглядом, Саске растёр ладонями ушки и отжал хвост. Потом скинул мокрую одежду и растянулся на подушках. Наруто заинтересованно оглядел его, и Саске ощутил, как чувственное пламя в нём разгорается жарче.

— Тебя согреть? — облизнувшись, Наруто шагнул ближе. Картинки, мелькающие в его сознании, определённо нравились Саске, и он молча улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

Спустя пару минут Наруто уже прижимался к нему горячим обнажённым телом и целовал глубоко и жадно, вжимая в подушки. Саске раздвинул ноги, выгибаясь навстречу, потёрся всем телом. Нестерпимо защекотало где-то в горле, и он поспешил разорвать поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Холод отступил перед жаром, исходящим от Наруто — казалось, что он вот-вот вспыхнет ослепительной солнечной чакрой. Он сжимал Саске в объятиях, словно до сих пор боялся потерять, целовал в глаза, в губы, в шею, а потом плавным движением соскользнул ниже, вбирая ртом член. Застонав, Саске зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы, надавил, вынуждая взять глубже, чувствуя, как это возбуждает самого Наруто. Долго тот не продержался — накрыл собой, прижал к постели и толкнулся внутрь, выбивая разом все мысли, оставляя только водоворот ощущений. Жадно подхватывая каждое движение, до предела ускоряя ритм, Саске стонал, не слыша себя, вцеплялся яростно пальцами в смуглые плечи, впитывал всем существом раскалённую страсть до тех пор, пока огненная волна её не прокатилась по телу, оставляя за собой сладкое опустошение.

Наруто перекатился набок, не выпуская Саске из объятий. Он шептал что-то бессвязное, целовал, зарывался пальцами в волосы, гладил мягкие кошачьи ушки, окутывая эмоциями настолько осязаемыми, что казалось, их можно потрогать. Расслабившись окончательно под его ласками, Саске глубоко вздохнул и ощутил знакомую щекочущую вибрацию внутри, но на сей раз унять её так просто не удалось.

Наруто замер. Потом медленно приподнялся на локте, неверяще округлив глаза.

— Саске, ты что… ты правда… мурчишь?! — почти благоговейно выдохнул он.

— Даже не мечтай, — решительно отрезал тот. И с огромным сожалением убедился, что речь мурлыканью не помеха.

— Ты мурчишь, даттебайо!

— Только попробуй заржать, придурок!

Разумеется, Наруто расхохотался, едва не свалившись с кровати.

И разумеется, Саске с удовольствием ему врезал.

Как потасовка переросла в новый затяжной обмен поцелуями, они оба не заметили.

* * *

— Вижу, тебе всё же удалось обрести спокойствие и расслабиться, — одобрительно мурлыкнул Нэкомата, глядя на длинный чёрный хвост, смирно лежащий у ног Саске. — Теперь постарайся сконцентрироваться.

Саске молча кивнул и закрыл глаза.

Это было несложно — теперь несложно. Теперь он понимал, кто он и для чего, и где его место в этом мире. На самом деле всё было так просто.

Первые Хокаге говорили, что Учиха — это клан любви. Что же… В таком случае, на плечи Саске легла обязанность написать последние страницы истории клана достойными этого звания и сделать так, чтобы главная его сила, которую шаринган всего лишь отражал, тянулась и разрасталась далеко после его смерти.

Любовь нельзя замкнуть саму в себе.

Саске потянулся сознанием к Наруто и, ощутив его присутствие и ответное прикосновение, успокоился совершенно. Весь мир вдруг стал отчётливо видимым и ощутимым, и он огляделся, не открывая глаз, пропуская сквозь себя переливы природной чакры, безбрежное море силы от края до края горизонта, и ещё дальше, туда, где находилась Грань. В этом потоке легко было потонуть навсегда, отдаться ему и раствориться, потеряв себя. Саске не поддался этому искушению ни на миг — он, прошедший через Грань, удержался без особого труда, и у него не возникло даже тени желания бросить свой якорь, ослепительно сияющий солнечной чакрой совсем рядом. Ушки и хвост исчезли, словно их и не было, и по лицу щекотно растеклись полосы витиеватого рисунка. Затаив дыхание, удерживая концентрацию, Саске медленно поднялся на ноги и потянулся вперёд потоками чакры, как руками.

На другом краю полигона Наруто удивлённо вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение, и обернулся с улыбкой.

— Даже не думайте, — Нэкомата, невесть когда и как оказавшийся рядом с ним, лениво обмахнулся хвостами. — Ему ещё нужно много тренировок, чтобы контролировать режим отшельника. Если, конечно, раствориться друг в друге в буквальном смысле не входит в ваши планы.

— Входит, — рассеянно согласился Наруто. — Лет через сто…

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он рванулся вперёд, туда, где Саске ждал его и звал всем своим существом.


End file.
